His two first kisses
by Cataaaaaaaa
Summary: El punto de vista de los dos primeros besos de Ron. El beso del error de su vida y luego el del amor de su vida.
1. Blonde

Hola! :) En un pequeño break de estudio, quise subir esto. ¿Y que es esto?

Pues otra de mis locuras. Es el punto de vista de Ron de sus dos únicos primeros besos. Son dos pequeños capítulos de este mini fic, en donde se ve lo que Ron pensó y sintió en aquellos dos momentos.

Próximamente subiré el segundo capítulo y probablemente después haga lo mismo con los dos primeros besos de Hermione :) Espero les guste!

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. La responsable de mis fantasías es la grandiosa J.K Rowling.**

Capítulo 1

Blonde

Finalmente lo había logrado. Ron Weasley no podía estar más feliz por su desempeño en el pasado partido de quidditch. Sumado a eso ahora estaban celebrando una fiesta en su honor. La felicidad lo desbordaba, al fin era el centro de atención, al fin había demostrado que sí podía. La gente en la sala común hablaba de él, y se preocupaban de repasar cada detalle de su brillante actuación. Después de tantos años de inseguridades y de miedos, Ronald Weasley al fin se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo.

Y de pronto, en medio de toda su felicidad Ron vio una melena rubia abrirse paso entre la multitud, pero no se detuvo cuando llegó frente a él, si no que se le abalanzó encima. Acto seguido una gran humedad invadió su boca. Lavender Brown lo estaba BESANDO. _-¿Qué demonios?_ –Se preguntó a sí mismo sin saber como reaccionar. _–Te están besando, idiota_ –Pensó él con alegría, y como si fuese un experto, envolvió la cintura de la chica con sus fuertes brazos de guardián, y le devolvió el beso algo intimidado. No se esperaba que su primer beso fuese así de "intenso", por decirlo de alguna manera. _–Un segundo_ –Pensó y estuvo a punto de detenerse. Algo no andaba bien con eso. Besar no estaba tan mal, era algo baboso, pero a parte de eso estaba bastante bien. El punto es que no entendía bien por qué no se sentía muy cómodo con la situación. Cuando quiso quitarse a Lavender de encima, la cara de su hermana vino a su mente_. –Hermione besó a Krum… Hermione besó a Krum…_ -Repetía la vocecita de su hermana en su cabeza, y sintiendo una llama arder dentro de su cuerpo, atrajo más a Lavender hacia él. _–Si Hermione se puede besuquear, pues yo también_ –Pensó con enfado y se aventuró a introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de la rubia. Esto pareció gustarle a ella, por que de inmediato lo imitó. Se sentía extraño. Muy extraño.

No entendía la razón de su enojo, pero no podía evitarlo. Le iba a demostrar a Hermione, a Harry y a Ginny que el también podía besar a alguien. Realmente no estaba siendo la gran cosa. Ninguna de las cosas que Ginny incansablemente repetía cuando charlaba con sus amigas, le estaban pasando a Ron: el corazón no le palpitaba con fuerzas, ni sentía mariposas, ni mucho menos había sentido que todo a su alrededor desaparecía. En cambio, el tenía muy presente las voces de los demás gritando su nombre y animándolo, pero extrañamente el rostro de Hermione continuaba apareciendo en su mente. Quiso dejar de besar a Lavender una vez más, pero su siguiente pensamiento se lo impidió: la desagradable imagen de Viktor Krum devorando y manoseando a Hermione, lo impulsó a continuar. Pero el rostro de Hermione seguía allí, presente en su mente.

Al fin decidió apartar a la chica, cuando ya se estaba quedando sin aliento, y echó un vistazo general a la sala común. Todos riendo y gritando su nombre. Nuevamente volvió a sentirse triunfante, orgulloso, endemoniadamente bien y un verdadero rey.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en Lavender de "esa" manera, pero ahora que había hecho mucho más que pensarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba nada mal.

-Eso fue… -Balbuceó el algo atontado.

-Maravilloso –Le sonrió ella con una voz que le pareció demasiado chillona. De todos modos no pensaba pasar mucho tiempo con ella hablando precisamente. –Vámonos, aquí hay mucha gente. –Ron quiso protestar, por que era SU fiesta, pero analizando la situación, le interesaba más poder seguir besuqueándose. Estaba seguro de que sería el tema favorito de las chismosas mañana y si hablaban de él, estaba bien. Con determinación, Lavender tomó la muñeca de Ron y lo condujo entre la multitud. Fue entonces cuando Ron quiso ver la expresión de sus amigos. Buscó entre la gente, pero no fue capaz de encontrar a Harry ni a Hermione. –_Hermione_ –Pensó y de pronto, sin saber por qué, se sintió muy mal. Antes de salir por el retrato de la señora gorda, se encontró con su hermana, quién miró a Ron con enfado, negando con la cabeza. Ginny balbuceó algo que Ron no llegó a oír, pero claramente notó como en sus labios se formaba la palabra: "idiota". _-¿Cuál es su problema?_ –Se preguntó Ron. –_Tal vez fue algo demasiado público para el gusto de mi hermana_ –Pensó intentando buscar una excusa para la extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo. _–Es mi vida, es su problema si le molesta _–Pensó con enfado. El podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana. _-¿Pero Harry?... ¿Y Hermione…? -_Nuevamente se sintió extraño. Intentaba auto-convencerse de que todo estaba bien, pero a veces ni él mismo era capaz de engañarse.

Mientras era arrastrado por su reciente conquista para comenzar otra sesión de besos, el caminaba sintiéndose cada vez peor. Había algo dentro de él que le decía que nada bueno saldría de esto. De pronto sintió que ni la victoria de quidditch, ni Lavender Brown eran lo suficientemente buenos para compensar lo que se le vendría en el futuro. Algo definitivamente no andaba bien, y no entendía por qué estaba pensando tanto en Hermione.

Basto simplemente verla, en cuanto entraron a un salón aparentemente desocupado, para que Ron Weasley supiera que definitivamente algo no muy bueno estaba pasando. Ni la victoria, ni la extraña sensación de aquél beso, lo hicieron volver a sentirse feliz. Simplemente porque Harry lo miraba con decepción y los ojos de Hermione nunca habían estado tan apagados, y jamás lo habían mirado con tanto rencor. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se sintió triste. Algo dentro de él estaba roto y deseaba descubrir como repararlo.

* * *

><p>Y me gustaría decir que aunque odio a Lavender (Con todo mi ser y vida), siento que igual fue un mal necesario. Si no, Ron no tendría con quién comparar un beso de verdad, con uno falso. Y esto se verá en el próximo capítulo :)<p>

Espero les haya gustado!

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Brunette

Hola! :) Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que dejaron en el primer capítulo. He aquí el último de este mini fic y luego subiré el mismo pero con la historia de Hermione.

En fin, muchísimas gracias otra vez y espero les guste.  
>Saludos!<p>

Capítulo 2

Brunette

Ron acababa de hacer un comentario sobre los elfos domésticos cuando el ruido sordo de los colmillos de basilisco lo hizo pegar un salto. De inmediato se fijó en la melena castaña que corría directo hacia él. Se perdió en sus ojos que parecían brillar de una manera que él nunca antes había visto, antes de que el mundo se detuviera para él. Era como uno de sus sueños, cuando Hermione capturaba sus labios en un beso. Pero ahora no estaba soñando, el aliento de Hermione cada vez más endemoniadamente cerca de él era real y luego un leve roce de labios lo llevó a confirmar que no estaba soñando_ –Te está besando, idiota_ –Fue lo único que Ron pudo procesar, para luego sentir de lleno la boca de Hermione en la de él.

No podía pensar claramente, pero se las arregló para corresponderla y no perderse ningún segundo de aquél maravilloso instante, mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que jamás se separara de él. Sus labios se movían sincronizados, como si hubiesen nacido para besarse. El contacto era tibio, suave y también un poco dulce, totalmente perfecto. Un millón de sensaciones nuevas se expandieron en él, y ahora sabía de lo que Ginny hablaba en sus conversaciones cursis con sus amigas. Las chispas recorriendo su cuerpo, cada milímetro de su piel disfrutaba del abrazo de Hermione. Esos extraños cosquilleos tan agradables que revoloteaban en su estómago, y por supuesto el incesante y apresurado latir de su corazón, que se mezclaba con el de ella.

No quería dejarla ir, y lo único que pudo hacer para hacérselo saber sin necesidad de despegar sus labios, fue apretarla mucho más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo todo su peso sobre él, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

La beso con desesperación, sintiendo cada fibra de sus labios sobre los de ella. Ya ni se acordaba desde cuando venía retrasando los deseos de besarla, pero como siempre ella era más valiente, y ella se adelantaba, y ¡merlín como se lo agradecía! _–Hermione te está besando en serio y tu la estás besando a ella_ –Le recordó su mente, haciéndolo sentir como un idiota, pero el idiota más feliz del mundo.

-¡Eh, que estamos en guerra! –Profirió una voz a la lejanía. Era como si Ron y Hermione hubiesen estado en el cielo, y desde la tierra alguien los llamaba. Y ahí Ron se vio obligado a recordar que Harry estaba allí con ellos. Lejos de enfadarse con Harry por recordarles tan amablemente la situación en la que estaban, Ron no podía dejar de sentirse feliz. Se separó con delicadeza de Hermione, y no se había dado cuenta de que la había levantado del suelo. Ella volvió a posar sus pies en la tierra y se quedó mirándolo sonrojada. Él no la soltó, y parecía que Hermione tampoco tenía la intención de sacar las manos del cuello de Ron. Por primera vez la miró a los ojos sin miedos ni inseguridades. Ya no le importaba que Hermione viera en sus ojos que estaba loco por ella, es más quería que lo sintiese. Ya no tenía miedo de que prefiriera a Harry, por que estaba seguro de que no era así. Tal vez su mejor amigo sería un héroe para todo el mundo mágico, pero el se encargaría de ser él el héroe de Hermione. Se sentía con fuerzas, capaz de enfrentar lo que fuese que vendría, ahora con la certeza que tenía algo por lo cuál luchar.

-Es ahora o nunca, ¿no? –Dijo él con el corazón palpitándole vigoroso en el pecho.

Ron había besado a sólo dos chicas en su vida, y le había bastado. Su primer beso fue con millones de personas a su alrededor, sin ninguna otra sensación más que la de suficiencia consigo mismo. Ahora había besado a Hermione, SU Hermione. Y había sólo una persona en la habitación, la única persona que había sido testigo de su especial historia desde el principio, el único merecedor de haber presenciado aquella manifestación del más puro amor contenido. Había sentido todo lo que alguna vez le había oído hablar a Ginny, incluso esas cosas que creía que eran sólo invenciones. Había una gran diferencia y eso lo hacía darse cuenta de que Hermione era el amor de su vida, y todas las noches en las que había pensado en ella no habían sido en vano.

Ron había cambiado, él lo sabía. Y ya no creía que el tiempo junto a Lavender haya sido una perdida de tiempo, si no que ahora se daba cuenta de que tantas sesiones de besuqueos vacíos, lo habían ayudado a saber todo lo que Hermione significaba para él. Todo lo que había sentido al besar a Hermione era inexplicable. Podrían estar en guerra y tal vez no fue el mejor momento, pero él ahora continuaría luchando con una certeza en el corazón: ella era la única para él y no la dejaría ir jamás.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>gransley: <strong>Millones de gracias :) ! espero que te haya gustado. Besos!


End file.
